In a known plug-in connection (EP 1 635 103 A1), the securing element has to yield, i.e. elastically deform in a widening manner against the spring force, when the plug-in part is inserted into the receiving part, until the securing element at the end of the insertion process latches behind an abutment surface on the plug-in part, as a result of which the plug-in part of the plug-in connection is secured in the final assembled position against inadvertent release from the receiving part.
This known plug-in connection allows a reliable securing of the plug-in part to prevent the plug-in part from being inadvertently pulled out of the receiving part in the final assembled position, but considerable assembly forces are required in order to cause the securing element to yield. As a result, the assembly of the plug-in connection is made more difficult, particularly in the case of overhead assembly situations and at locations which are difficult to access or which are not in the field of vision.
What is needed is a releasable plug-in connection of the type specified, which requires lower assembly forces than in the prior art and which can therefore be assembled reliably even in difficult assembly situations.